


A series of random events.

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Almost death, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Character Death Implied, Drabbles, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Angst, Mild smutt, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This List Keeps Growing, basically segments that I didn't include in other fics, can I tag fluff again, inspired by events poems movies people random, jeongcheol - Freeform, jjp, lol, mentions of chanbaek, mentions of little space, mentions of other kpop artists, other bands and ships to be included, sugar baby jaebum, sugar daddy jinyoung, vampire! jinyoung, weird questions, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one with unconnected,multifandom drabbles16. What a time to be alive. (Jeongcheol)





	1. mullet dairies pt 1

1.  
Jinyoung was trying to read a book.Trying very hard. His eyes kept straying to jaebum. The older of the two, was drying himself in the bathroom. The door left ajar,from when he had exited to get the towel because jinyoung was too comfortable to fetch it for him. Also it didn't even matter anymore,they were used to seeing each other bare.  
Jinyoung's eyes kept straying to the expanse of smooth,large shoulders and back. Memories of feeling it under his fingertips,breaking it with his nails and moaning and biting into it,resurfaced. His eyes trailed up to the mullet he was sporting.  
Jaebum had been wanting to grow out a mullet for a while,and finally with winter nearing, and jinyoung relenting he had his wish come true.  
When jaebum returned to the room, switching the lights off and throwing the towel over the study table chair, jinyoung averted his gaze,keeping his eyes on the text. He heard the shuffle of feet, the content sigh and the squeak of the mattress as jaebum settled in. He drew the covers up to his chest, turned his side lamp on to reach for the remote.jinyoung felt the weight on his shoulder, tugging his shirt down. " You done? Can we watch the movie now,jirongi?" Jaebum whispered into his neck. Jinyoung shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. "Sure."  
30 minutes into the movie and jaebum's head rested on jinyoung's lap, jinyoung's fingers combing the mullet. "hyung..." He began a little embarrassed. Jaebum hummed a yes, his eyes not leaving the screen."you're mullet's grown well. Long and silky." He said,his fingers twisting the lock.jaebum hummed again. "You said,you'd tie it if it grew any longer" jinyoung reminded,voice soft. Jaebum sat up,his own fingers carding through his hair." Is it that long?" He asked. The light from the TV illuminating jinyoung's face. He nodded. "Can i...let me.. let me tie it for you?" Jinyoung stuttered. Jaebum blinked at him. "Umm..sure..."Jinyoung smiled,tugging the hair tie off his wrist."you got a hair tie on you?" Jaebum sounded surprised but really he shouldn't be. It's jinyoung afterall.  
He turned away from him, facing the wall. Jinyoung gathered the mullet in his hands, fastening it into a ponytail,close to the neck." Kinchana, I can do it." "Love compels us to do things that others can do themselves." He whispered,his breath hot behind jaebum's ear. Jaebum reached for the pony, stroking the hair. He turned to the boy, who seemed giddy. He chuckled, caressing the younger's cheek. "Jinyoung-ah" he breathed. Jinyoung's eyes fluttered shut. " firstly,I love you so much.secondly, the dialouge was wrong.thirdly, it's not called love,its called being annoying." Jinyiung's eyes shot open. "Yah!!!" He scoffed,pushing at his chest. Jaebum laughed.  
"how'd I look?""like...like a sexy Korean drug lord." Jaebum chuckled.He simmered down looking at jinyoung's soft smile."then you must be my boy toy." He pushed jinyoung back into the mattress,the younger's laugh filling the room.


	2. Jinyoung the cartographer.

Jaebum and jinyoung have made many mistakes. Some big and some small. For example, befriending Jackson, taking yugyeom under their wing,teaching bambam Korean, going out for drinks, knowing none of them could hold their liquor and drinks being buying a six pack, soju bottles and side dishes and crashing on the drama club's theatre because jinyoung was the president. They liked to believe they learnt from their mistakes, which is why they did not meet any other of yugyeom or bambam's friend, they introduced Jackson to mark, they tried to repent for their sins by adopting youngjae as their child, and swearing to never drink to get drunk when with these guys, yet they were again in the empty theatre hall, lounging on the stage,with beer cans, soju bottles, chicken legs and irrational joy.   
now jinyoung sat with Jackson's tie wrapped about his head, covering his eyes as each one forced jinyoung to caress a body part of theirs and guess who it was. Jinyoung had fared well so far, having guessed mark and youngjae right. Yugyeom pushed jaebum,giggling like a high school girl. Jaebum chuckled,catching himself before he fell off the stage. He walked over to where jinyoung was seated,pushing bambam aside,he bent and stuck his bottom lip out. He tugged at it with both hands, and nudged his head to instruct Jackson. Jackson snickered before he guided jinyoung's hands up to jaebum's face. Jinyoung felt skin, smooth and soft. He pinched what he hoped were cheeks. He smiled. "Ahh gwiyeowo!" He gasped. There was silence before they burst out laughing. Jinyoung, tipsy and warm on the inside, joined while jaebum stood bent, quite surprised and very embarrassed. Jackson bent jinyoung's fingers, so that he could reach the inside of jaebum's lip with a finger. "Yah no way, will he get it!" Bam bam exclaimed. Jinyoung chuckled. " I know who it is." He chirped. Before they could ask who,he called for the next.  
After he had touched everyone at very inappropriate places, he peeled the blind fold off. " Who was the first person?" Yugyeom asked. " Who?" Jinyoung ran a hand through his sweaty hair. " The cute one." Jackson and bambam giggled. "Ahh jaebum hyung!" He beamed. The "oohhed and aahed". Jaebum chuckled,shaking his head. " Although it is no surprise,jinyoung does spend a lot of his life in jaebum's mouth." Mark shrugged. Their laughter boomed in the empty theatre. Jaebum sighed. "Jinyoung is a cartographer. Ask me why? Because he has mapped jaebum's mouth." " I got one!!" They shouted over each other's voice, trying their best to embarrass the old couple."When will I ever learn."jaebum mumbled.


	3. I hyung you

Yoongi sighed as he heard Jin's laughter cut through the air. The older spent most of his waking hours in their apartment now. Jimin and taehyung had even dragged in their new boy toy, to meet Jin. Hoseok had skipped class to laugh with Jin. And namjoon, namjoon spent most of his waking hours watching Jin. 

Yoongi did not like Jin. For starters, he was tall, that never settled well with yoongi, he was broad shouldered, fit and beautiful. Fucking beautiful. Rivaling jimin and taehyung, combined. That didn't settle well either. He also seemed to consume both his bestfriends' attention. His dongsangs seemed to be over his tsundere attitude, completely smitten by Prince charming. Yoongi did not like Jin.  
He had a weird laugh, creepy fingers," no namjoon, I don't want to know how it would feel to be fingered by him!" , He cracked way to many jokes, poor, poor jokes, which always seemed to bring out namjoon and hoseok's dimples, guaranted.He also had this strange habit of blowing kisses, like that one guy who greeted girls by kissing then on their mouths. He began to cook for the younger ones now, picking them up from classes and dropping them off, because he could drive. Fucking show off. He was taking over yoongi's role, in their pack. (He would never really announce any of this it loud, lord knows hoseok and namjoon would change their Facebook 'works at:' to 'min yoongi's best friend' , the maknae line would began to call him that name he had just gotten rid of "suga hyung!! Like sugar, with a silent r, cause you're a sweetie hyung." And they ask would have a field day, knowing they were like yoongi's family.  
Bottom line: yoongi did not like Jin. He was changing things.

He sighed, when Jin walked past him to open the windows. "Let some air in yoongi! Get some sunlight! Did you take a shower?" He asked, walking past him ,out of the room, not waiting for a reply. Yoongi yelled"I'm not a plant!! " He rolled his eyes. So annoying. 

Yoongi pouted. "He's on your emergency contact list now?" Namjoon's chuckled, his voice cracked over the line. "Hyung, you're in Tokyo, how could you possibly come get me? That's the only reason why, I added him to my emergency contacts." "Whatever. Did he come and get you?" "He did, he's buying ice cream and the meds now." Yoongi hummed. "He's a nice guy, hyung." "I know. That's the only reason why I agreed to Tokyo." Namjoon laughed again. "Hyung, your such a marshmallow." "Shut up, brat. Who even manages to trip on flat ground?" "Hyunnggg!" 

Yoongi frowned when he did not find jungkook in his bed. He walked over to the three musketeers' room. Jungkook's bed was empty. His frown deepend. He crossed the kitchen to the other side of the house. Jungkook surely wasn't stupid enough to sleep with namjoon. Hoseok was visiting family. He had locked his room and taken the key along because he feared the maknae line would steal his shoes. He slowly opened Jin's door. Peeking in, he found the oldest and the youngest huddled under the blanket.He breathed a sigh of relief. As long as jungkook slept a good night's sleep. He scrunched his nose, slightly irked by his sweet and annoying maknae ditching him. Atleast he had jimin and taehyung on his side. 

 

"Hyung, could you please call me an Uber, I need to be at the studio by 5:30." Hoseok hollered from his room." Also hyung, could me please pack dinner for me. I'll be late. I have to stay back at the library,we are getting shipments later." Taehyung emerged from his room, swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. " And namjoon hyung told me to tell you, he was staying over at Jackson's place tonight.for the record,I do not have a good feeling about this." Jungkook added. Yoongi turned from face to face, slowly processing.he found jungkook near the door,tying laces,to hoseok's shoe. " Where's jimin?" He asked, pulling his phone out. " And Jin hyung?" "Chims is out as kai's wingman, for his birthday. I think they were going to that bar, 'Pied Piper', for drinks." Hoseok yelled, still inside his room. Yoongi's brows knit together. the hell is going on. " And Jin hyung?" " Visiting family. His mom is taking him out to look for houses." Taehyung stated. Yoongi frowned. " Hold up, I need to call namjoon to kindly ask him to get his ass back home now, and to kick jimin's ass for even thinking about going out for drinks." What hell Jin.

When Jin returned, that weekend, yoongi sat him down at their dinning table which consisted of a long rectangular table yoongi had built for carpentry class, and chairs the boys had bought at a garage sale. "Listen man, once you're in, there is no out okay. You're a part of us now. The gods have spoken. You can't just abandon us now. I..I need a hyung too, okay." Jin starred at him, rather amused. Yoongi starred back. Jin snorted, "oh suga,suga, sweet suga. I'm not going anywhere. I went looking for houses for my cousin, moving to Seoul. I'm not going any where. Don't you worry." He reached a hand out, clapping it over yoongi's. He gave a gentle squeeze. "Oh god! Thank you!" Yoongi the his hands in the air. Jin chuckled. "Now do not mention a word of this to the boys okay? I will karate chop you other wise." "Like you can reach me." Okay this disrespect had to stop. Jiminie also complained about how jungkook picks on him now. You're the one from who he learnt all this." "Like you pick jungkook's underwear, out of neatly segregated piles." "That was one time!" "Or like you pick up and eat my bath bombs." "Again, one time." He groaned.  
Yoongi did not like Jin.


	4. Baby boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by  
>  https://youtu.be/bhoJhSckEnM

Jaebum pulled out strawberry milk pack from his bag. He cradled the bottle against his cheek, feeling the condensation against his cheek and smelt faint strawberries. He tugged the straw stuck to the carton,and stuck it through the hole. His lips wrapped around the straw, sucking the cool liquid into his mouth. He softly moaned at the taste. He looked up to find Jackson's eyes on him. He swallowed the mouthful, sticking his tongue out to lick his lips. Jackson's eyes followed the movement. "What?" Jaebum mouthed. Jackson smiled instead. " Come on,Everyone's waiting." His hand wrapped around jaebum's wrsit, tugging him into the building. Jaebum handed his bag to the staff holding the lift open. He stepped in, all eyes turned to him."where were you hyung?" Yugyeom asked. "Getting my drink." Jaebum held his carton up to show. He squeezed between jinyoung and mark. They smiled at him, shifting to make space. Their manager poked in his head, just before the doors shut. "Guys,this camera here is going to filming you guys on your ride up. It's going to be uploaded online later. Behave. Okay?" "Okay" they chorused, smiling innocently. Their manager shook his head, stepping away for the doors to shut. Jackson waved at him, smile still intact. He turned to the members, his eyes making contact with each one except jaebum who seemed to be looking out. " This is so cool." He said around the straw, quite pleased and surprised with an all glass elevator.

' _guys, jaebum's hyung is on the verge of little space, if we work together, we can have him there in no time_.' jackson wiggled his eyebrows. ' _and why would we want that?_ ' bambam raised an eyebrow.yugyeom cocked his head to the side as if to ask ' _exactly_?' _'it won't be that bad if we could actually._ ' jinyoung nodded his head. ' p _recisely. He could use some coodling. Last few weeks have been pretty exhaustive. I think he deserves some love._ ' mark smiled. ' _what are we talking about? Bananas? Don't you think bananas are weird._ " Youngjae pouted. ' _lets do this._ ' bambam held a thumbs up. They nodded. "I feel like superman!" Jaebum raised a hand up, as if flying,humming "bbarabam bambambambam." He turned to find all eyes on him, soft smiles and raised eyebrows. He let his head drop, mumbling an apology. His lips found his straw again.

"someones's in a good mood." Bambam reached out to straight the collars of jaebum's jacket. Mark rubbed his back."Jaebum hyung just got a lot younger". Jinyoung let his fingers comb jaebum's mullet. "Oh, hyung its gotten longer." Jinyoung twisted the lock of hair. "Jaebummie's good mood has magical effects."mark pinched his cheeks.Jackson cupped his face in his hands, bringing their foreheads together. "Aigooo',he cooed. "How are you feeling hyung?" Yugyeom smiled, hands brushing his fringes. Jaebum looked up, "I'm better." He mumbled. Bambam untangled his earring from his hair, gently caressing his lobe in the process."I'm actually happy." "we made it to a higher rank than before."Jinyoung smiled. "Yeah. Yeah,we made it." Jaebum smiled back. He opened his mouth for the straw and missed it. He looked down, lips pouting.' _do or die moment guys_.' yugyeom nudged his head. Mark noted. He began clapping, the members joined hooting and grinning up at him. Jaebum laughed, throwing his head back.' _one last push_.' Jackson beamed. ' _not now. After the interview.'_ jinyoung widened his eyes to make a point. bambam,yugyeom and Jackson almost frowned.

The interview went smoothly, everyone enjoyed themselves, only adding to jaebum's mood. Once back in the elevator, Jackson sent everyone a pointed look. ' _okay now can we please!?'_ ' _yesyesyes'_ bambam nodded his head furiously. Mark smiled. _'i need too dump these peels, before I drop them. But do you think, we actually slip on banana peels? Wanna try_ ' youngjae looked up at each member. Jinyoung nodded his head. Yugyeom beamed 'leggo!' Jaebum was looking out, watching everything magnify as they went down."hyung you still haven't finished that?" Jackson asked. Jaebum frowned, taking his eyes off the street below. "I got 3 of these jacks." He mumbled turning back. Jackson beamed. ' _he called me jacks! Can I please do the honours?'_ He stuck his bottom lip out. _'i think it should be mark hyung or jinyoung hyung, just in case we read wrong._ ' bambam shrugged. _'noooo'_ Jackson whined _. 'i agree with bams'_ yugyeom nodded. ' _when do you not?'_ Jackson sassed. ' _banana oh na na_ ' youngjae chirped. _'i think mark hyung should go for it!_ ' jinyoung smiled at mark. _'okay, here we go. Someone get youngjae on the same page please.'_ he nudged his chin towards youngjae smiled, obliviously.

"We're here. Let's go baby boy." Mark slung an arm round jaebum's shoulders. Jaebum turned to him.Jaebum giggled. 

'did _he jus...' 'he giggled!!!' 'yayayayay' 'thats what we were talking bout. Why did no one to me but the things before?_ '

"Let's hyung." He grinned, his lips finding his straw again. ' _baby boy in the basket_ ' bambam screeched.


	5. The boyfriend.

Jackson slid into the seat opposite mark and jinyoung. He raised his bottle as a way of greeting. "Hello mark. Who is the raven haired?" He jerked his chin towards jinyoung. Mark and jinyoung exchanged a look, before he sighed." Hello Jackson." He turned to a bemused jinyoung." Jinyoung meet Jackson. Jackson meet jinyoung." Jinyoung stared back still puzzled. " Remember that dork in the urinals? " Mark tried. Jackson scoffed out loud. " Mark! You're the Dork. The hell are you wearing?" He rolled his eyes. Jinyoung turned to him. " Ahh Jackson! " He held his hand out. "Charmed." Jackson shook his hand. "I like you jinyoung. So I accept you as my pupil. I'll teach you how to live jinyoungie. I'll let you in on my ways that have left men and women jelly." He grinned. Jinyoung raised his eyebrows. "Sure... I'm all ears." "I really like you jinyoungie! Jelly! " Jackson smiled satisfied. Mark rolled his eyes. "Dork." He mumbled.

" You're problem jinyoung, You've been with the same guy for too long. taste something new." Jackson's eyes shifted from jinyoung's face to behind him."...like that man ,there at the bar." Mark and jinyoung turned to see. They turned to each other. Mark stifled a laugh, while jinyoung smirked. " You know what Jackson, you're right!" Jinyoung downed the contents of his glass and slammed it down to make his point." I am starving. Let me taste something new." He stood up. "Yeahhh!!" Jackson cheered. " You'll probably get rejected. But it's the participation that counts, for you're next time!" He pat jinyoung's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Go tiger. Know, you'll get rejected, but try you must." Jinyoung beamed. "Thanks. Pray for me." He straightened his sweater before walking to the bar. Mark cheered "go jinyoungie!" He slid next to jackson." What do you think?" He whispered."that man is a whole meal. Look at those shoulders and peircings.I doubt jinyoung's got a chance.he's cute and all but..." Jackson stopped as he watched jinyoung cup the man's face and kiss him. Mark gasped. They watched the two pull apart, smiling. The stranger seemed to whisper something in jinyoung's ear. The latter nodded and headed back to the table. Mark began to clap. Jinyoung grinned as he sat down. " Wow Jackson you were right. He tasted amazing." Jinyoung licked his lips exaggeratedly. Jackson's jaw remained slackened. Mark chuckled. He shook him lightly. "I think you broke him jinyoung." Mark and jinyoung snickered. "I... How.... Who.. Wow.." Jackson stammered. "Jinyoung you are.." they looked up, when they felt a presence. Jackson turned to mark mouthing "it's the full meal!" Mark smiled. "Jackson meet Jaebum. Jaebum meet Jackson." Jinyoung gestured. Full mea- jaebum smiled. "Hey!" He slid in next to jinyoung. "Hi. Hi. I'm..." "Broken?" Mark prompted, eyes glimmering with mirth and mischief. Jackson kicked him under the table. " I'm Jackson Wang. Nice to meet you." Jaebum chuckled lightly, "Im jaebum. Nice to meet you too." 

Jaebum stood up, excusing himself to the toilet. The laughter dies down with his departure. Jackson bent over the table, grabbing jinyoung's sleeves. "Jinyoung, I'm proud of you for scoring that on your first attempt. But I'm sorry to break it to you, jaebum's into me." Mark sqwaked. "What?" Jinyoung and mark chorused. "Did you not see the signs. The straw in his drink is pointing at me. His knees are facing me, not you. And he's been staring at me all night. " Jackson shrugged. "I'm sorry jinyoungie." Jackson sat back. Jinyoung smiled. "Sure Jackson. Have him." Mark snorted. "Jinyoung seriously?" Jinyoung shrugged as he brought his drink to his mouth. He winked.

Jinyoung stood up, pulling his bag strap over a shoulder. "Well, I had fun tonight. But I better get home." He smiled. Jaebum stood up, "same. It was nice meeting you Jackson. You really are something. But jinyoung's right, we got to get going."he held his hand out to Jackson. Jackson stared back dumbly. Mark covered his mouth, hiding his smile. "We? We better get going?" Jackson laughed unsure. Jaebum looked from Jackson to mark to jinyoung. The youngest smiled at him. "Um yeah. Jinyoung and I live together." He said, unsure at the sudden change in mood. "I'm sorry, roommates?" Jackson glared at jinyoung. " That's why he kissed you." Jaebum blinked"Um.. Jinyoung is my.."Jackson's eyes widened"boyfriend.... You're the boyfriend...you.."Jackson spluttered. Mark and jinyoung burst out laughing leaving Jackson red and jaebum awkward. "What going on?" Jaebum mumbled.

"Your are mean! Mean!!!" Jackson seethed. Jinyoung giggled. "I'm sorry Jackson. I saw an opportunity and I took it." He stated. "And you!" Jackson punched mark in the shoulder. "I hate you!" Mark laughed. "I'm sorry but it was too good." Mark gasped. Jaebum chuckled. "I'm sorry Jackson, on their behalf. " "It's okay hyung." Jackson mumbled, downing his drink in embarrassment. "Jackson, shall I let you in on my methods that have left men and women jelly!?" Jinyoung teased. "Jelly!" Mark and he squealed.


	6. special

"Jinyoung please!" Mark whined, defeated and resorted to begging. "Hyung please." Jinyoung  
Sighed. "But jinyoung, you and jaebum have never made any of the important milestones in a relationship special. Please, do this right." Mark argued. "That's not true." The younger frowned. "Really?" Yugyeom rose an eyebrow. 

" Take for example, when you guys decided to move in together."

Jaebum was on his knees, eyes skimming jinyoung's TV stand for a particular movie DVD. He frowned when the obnoxious cover was not to be seen. "Jinyoung!" He yelled out from the living room. Jinyoung was pouring wine into glasses, carefully distributing. He yelled back."yes??" " I can't find it!" Jaebum yelled. The younger frowned. "It has to be here." He muttered. Picking up the glasses in one hand, and balancing the bowl of chips in the palm of the other he walked into the room. His frown deepened. "It's cold." He shifted on his feet, his eyes scanning the room as if he could see it just like he could feel it. Jaebum looked up at him. "You did not fix the heater? I left a reminder on the fridge." He sighed. Jinyoung placed the glasses and Bowl down, kneeling beside the table. "Hey! In my defense, I spent the entire week at your place!" He shrugged, grabbing the glass by its neck. Jaebum crawled over, opening his mouth,asking to be fed. Jinyoung chuckled as placed a wafer in his mouth, he even reached a hand out to pst his head. "Good boy" he cooed exaggeratedly. Jaebum sat up, crossing his legs one under the other, swatting jinyoung's hand away from his face. It had jinyoung chucking fondly. He reached for the bowl when he realised he was missing something. "Ice cream!!" He gasped as he scrambled to his feet. Jaebum rolled his eyes. "It better not be expired. We bought it months ago." He yelled after the younger. "No, I finished that." "No you didn't jinyoung. That was the one we bought on your midnight trip to the stores, the night I got back from Osaka." "Hyung!" He called. Jaebum sauntered into the kitchen, placing his hands on the cool black marble on either side of jinyoung, peeking over his shoulder to read the details."it expires tomorrow!" Jinyoung turned around,in his arms, smiling. Jaebum sighed. " You got lucky."  
The younger grinned, placing the box behind him, he slid his arms around jaebum's neck. "I did." He whispered, inching forward. Jaebum met him halfway. They let their lips melt, tasting and savoring each other.  
"Move in with me?"  
"When you fix the heater." Jaebum pecked jinyoung's lips. He smirked as he pulled away.  
Jinyoung tugged him back, flush into his chest.  
"I can keep you warm." He breathed.

 

"Hey!! That date was pretty special. We had an amazing night. We didn't get to see the movie, but we got to put the ice cream to some great use." Jinyoung winked. Mark rolled his eyes. "Jinyoung, these are moments people plan. That's what makes it special, the effort." "I put in effort. Just because we don't do extravagant romantic gestures doesn't mean we don't have our moments." Jinyoung stuck his tongue out at him.

"What about the time when you proposed him? That was not special, that was disappointing." 

Jinyoung moaned at the feel of jaebum's calloused hand wrapped around his shaft. Pumping steadily. The rhythm dropped slowly coming to a halt. Jinyoung's face contorted in pain. "Hyung" he whined. He covered jaebum's hands with his, trying to pick the rhythm up. He groaned when he realised jaebum was dead weight. He frowned as he looked over the older's shoulder. His eyes had closed, his lips parted as he breathed. He pushed his hands away, turning the older onto his back. Jaebum whined sleepily as jinyoung parted his legs to lay between them. "Hyunnggg" he whined into the older's ears, his hands lifting jaebum's leg up, throwing it over his shoulder. He bent, slipping under the covers."Jin-jinyoungg-ie-" jaebum moaned, as jinyoung let his breath hit his hole. Jaebum slipped in and out of sleep under the younger's administrations. He moaned awake when jinyoung entered. Jaebum waited but he heard nothing, felt nothing but full and already breathless. He peeked through an eye and found jinyoung looking down at him. He smiled and began to move.  
The room was filled with their pants and wanton moans. The slapping of hips intisified with the sweat. "Jinyou--" jaebum choked as he felt the wave. "Come for me hyung." Jinyoung breathed into his ear. Jaebum felt light, fluttering away, he saw white and heard only jinyoung's groans. Then suddenly he felt heavy. A weight placed some where. Cool and heavy. It drew him back. The white morphed into jinyoung's face. His eyes darker, lips pink from being bitten and face shiny with sweat. He came. Jaebum clenched around him.  
He sighed as jinyoung fell on him. He dropped jaebum's hands, he had held onto for leverage. Jaebum looked down. There in perfect contrast too his tan skin and the black sheets, lay on his finger, platinum. Jinyoung proped himself up on his hands, bracketing jaebum's head. Their eyes met. Jaebum felt his vision blur. "Rea-really?" He hiccuped. "Really." Jinyoung smiled. Tired but sated."no!" Jaebum snorted as the tear escaped his eye. "Really? When I was in the middle of an orgasm? Then? Is that how one proposes park jinyoung." "I figured you'd have to say yes this way." He laughed, airy and boyish. Jaebum found himself laughing along. "Get out of me." He groaned, weakly pushing at his chest. 

 

"You forced him." Mark stated. "He admitted it was pretty hot." Jinyoung said, running a hand through his hair with flair. He smiled as mark frowned.  
"It's not just you. Jaebum is like this too." 

They stumbled into the washroom, unsteady and giddy. They laughed as jaebum tripped on his feet, bumping into a bemused toilet goer. His lips curled in distaste. Jaebum was pulled to his feet by jinyoung. "Sorry." Jaebum saluted. Jinyoung stood behind, holding him upright, stifling his laugh.The man rolled his eyes as he walked past them and out. They waited a minute before they burst out laughing. Then jaebum raised a finger, placing it on jinyoung's pillowy lips. "Shhhh" He breathed. Jinyiung blinked, coming to a stop. "Do you think he recognised us?" "It's a masquerade hyung."  
The door opened. They moved for a stall, pushing and pulling each other. They slammed the door shut, covering each other's mouth. "There's no one here. I don't know man, but I guess celebrities are like that Claude." Only when they heard the door close again, did they breath. Jinyoung licked his lips. Jaebum's eyes flickered down to them. "I would like to kiss you." He whispered. " I think I would like that too." Jinyoung breathed.  
Jaebum moved, pulling jinyoung by his collar, their lips collided. Jinyoung's not sure how but they kept shifting, turning on their feet together, till his knees hit the seat and he sat back down on the lid. Jaebum bent, lips never leaving jinyoung's alone. He placed one hand on the wall, one around the younger's neck. Jinyoung wasn't having enough. He tugged jaebum forward, parting his legs, to pull him between them. Jaebum's hand slipped, blindly reaching for support.  
The loud whirl of water, made them jump back. They stared at each other, surprised, breathless and wanting. Jaebum was the first to laugh, snorting through his nose, he threw his head back, snickering. Jinyoung laughed looking at him. The happening dawned on them. 

"It was pretty funny. Very memorable." Jinyoung smiled at the memory. When he looked up at mark, the scowling face had him groaning. "Hyung please. It wasn't like it was my first ever kiss." He dragged a hand down his face. 

"I don't care. You got to make the wedding special. I'm talking, grand venues, guest list,suits, bestmen, flowers, reception, first dance and dinner. I'll let you choose who's walking down the aisle." Mark beamed, bambam nodding furiously.Jinyiung pinched the bridge of his nose. " Hyung. For the last time, we don't want an elaborate wedding. We are just registering." 

"We are having a bachelor's party though!!" Jackson yelled, throwing the doors open. "No but's junior. Jaebum hyung agreed." Jackson beat jinyoung to it. 

 

The neon lights and spotlights almost blinded jinyoung. He swayed on his feet, eyes scanning the throng of people. As the song switched, the music softened, then he spotted jaebum. The older was clad in a black t-shirt, leather jacket, ripped jeans and bucket hat and mask. It wasn't that special, he probably came from the studio, but the smile on his face. Out of this world. He dodged a fan, smiling and waving at her politely, before reaching the booth. Jinyoung opened his arms wide, scooping him in. Jaebum chuckled into his ear, jinyoung held him close, arms tight.  
Jaebum pulled away, holding jinyoung at arms length. His eyes seemed to drink him. "You look stunning." He breathed. Jinyoung smiled. " I can't hear you." He said. Jaebum laughed, " I said, you look stunning!" Jaebum said louder. Jinyoung shook his head, giggling. "I said.." " he said you look fuckable!" Jackson yelled into his ears. Jinyoung jumped at his voice, raising an arm instinctively to smack him. Jaebum laughed wrapping his arms around jinyoung, pulling him into his chest.  
"Is everyone here?" Yugyeom yelled over the music. The booth helped only a little. Mark nodded. "Let's begin!" He raised his shot glass. " To jaebum and jinyoung's last few days as bachelors!" Jackson yelled. " Here! Here!" They chorused.

In the booth, under soft pink lights and neon signs, with cold liquids warming them up, with the blaring music toned down, jinyoung could hear everyone. The laughter, the smiles, the stories, the food. It was rare to have everyone around. It felt good to be in their company. Everyone who had seen him grow, supported him through it all. Everyone who had seen him and jaebum through thick and thin. And jaebum. Jaebum looked so young, happy and at home. His arm thrown over jinyoung's shoulders, he was laughing at something bambam and mark were arguing about, his fingers mindlessly playing with the hair at jinyoung's nape. jinyoung couldn't think of a better time or place. 

He tugged on Jackson's top. "Jacks? You got the ring on you by any chance?" He whispered. Jackson stared at him. "Umm.. yeah." He reached for the sliver chain on his neck, the ring dangling. Jinyoung smiled. He pinched Jackson's side. "What the hell are you wearing my wedding ring as a pendent for? Trying to look boyfriend material are we for the ladies!?Take it off now." Jackson yelped. "Jesus Park. It's just so I don't lose it." He handed the ring to him. "Jaebum hyung" he whispered in his ears, grabbing the older's attention. "Got your ring?" Jaebum nodded slowly. He turned to mark. "Hyung you got my ring now?" Mark frowned. His eyes met jinyoung's and slowly widened in realisation. "Hell no." He hissed. "Hyung." Jinyoung explained calmly. "Right now, here, with all of you around, this minute,is special hyung. It's precious, so precious I want to bottle it up. Let me trap it in our rings.Let me take this moment hyung."  
Mark sighed. "You got me park." 

 

In the hotel front, away from the club and bar,There was a piano. Youngjae offered to play, to set the mood. Bambam was ready to officiate. Yugyeom scrolled through the lyrics to sing. Jaebum and jinyoung tried to sober up as best as they could but the high wouldn't fade. It burned. Love did not need to always be planned, to craft euphoric moments. It just happens. If you blink you miss.  
Jackson patted down his collar. Smiling, He cupped jinyoung's face in his hands."park jinyoung. I Love you." "Too late Jackson." "Fuck off park gae."  
Mark combed jaebum's hair. "I can't believe you're getting married in a hotel lobby." "Be glad it's not a washroom." "Don't give him ideas." 

"By the power vested in me by the one who shall not be named but I got to say, best fuck of my life,  
I pronounce thee husbands."


	7. purr-fect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meow Chica meow meow

Jinyoung declared he loved the sound of jaebum's laughter. Unrestrained,boyish and just the right decibel. However more than the sound,jinyoung loved to make him laugh. He loved the way jaebum's eyes crinkled and the way his teeth would show. He smiled as he sipped his drink, waiting for jaebum to ease in.  
Jaebum snorted as he straightened himself." Wow, jinyoung. You really are something else." He reached for a tissue,dabbing at his chin. Jinyoung smiled as he leaned in, placing his glass back on the table. " And that is why, I haven't had any pets." The older of the two nodded,smiling. " What about you? You told me you had cats home that are real cockblocks." Jinyoung wiggled his eyesbrows. " Actually I got 4." Jaebum held up 4 fingers. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "4." "4. 3 cats and a dog." "Wow. Did you rescue them?" Jinyoung was impressed really, given his history with domestic animals. "Well.." jaebum trailed off, reaching for his drink. "Did you adopt them? Buy them?" Jaebum remained silent, his face hidden behind the glass." I mean, I'm curious how does one just house 4 pets?" Jinyoung prodded,the elder's silence growing uncomfortable. Jaebum sighed. 

He downed his glass and placed on the table before he raised his head. "My ex boyfriend,from college,and I bought found Nora on campus. We adopted her together but then he had to go back to the states so when we split we decided I'd keep her." He drew in a shaky breath before he continued. " another one of my exs cheated on me and got me Kunta as an apology. I took the cat in, I didn't take him back." He paused for jinyoung to react. The younger merely nodded his head to continue. " Coco, my dog, I got him as a surprise for one of my other boyfriends, but it was too much commitment for him. When we broke up, naturally I got coco." Jinyoung sighed. " And another one of you boyfriends got you your 4th cat." He deadpanned. "Not a boyfriend. The kid had a crush on me, got me Odd, a cat he had rescued. He couldn't keep it in the dorms, so."jaebum scratched the back of his neck, forcing a smile. " Wow." Jinyoung breathed. He reached for his drink again, taking a large sip of it.   
Jaebum bit his lip. " So I'm guessing, we won't be seeing each other after this. I know that's a lot to take in. But I swear I'm not hung up on an-"

Jinyoung tuned him out, only looking at him.   
He had been going out with jaebum for over 3 weeks. It was crazy the things they had in common, from their love for books to avoiding the egg yolk. They were different too, complimenting each other like no one jinyoung had ever seen himself with. They finished each other's lines and already had inside jokes. Jinyoung loved the way his single morning texts would brighten his day, his "I'm here" texts would raise an entire zoo in his stomach and the way his "did you reach safely?" texts after dates always made him smile. He loved the way jaebum would hold his hand when they crossed the roads, the way he would brush his fringes, the way he would fix his collar, all subconsciously like it's something natural. He loved the silly blush that would take over his face whenever Jinyoung would hug him a little longer or sneak a kiss to his neck or when he would comb his hair or play with his piercings.He loved it all. Maybe he loved the boy too

Jinyoung sighed, he took jaebum's hand in his. "Jaebum, I won't buy you another car or dog, nor will I want to adopt any with you. But I want to help you take care of the ones you got. I want to be cockblocked by your cats and leave you with blue balls if you don't get them out of the room when we're doing it. I want to add cat food, dog food and treats to my grocery list, and I want to wake up to any one of you licking my face, if it's you I'd rather you, you know lick somewhere else." Jinyoung smiled.   
Jaebum starred at him, mouth ajar and eyes blinking in seeming disbelief.   
"Do you really?"  
"Really."   
Jaebum smiled.  
"Wanna go get cockblocked now?"   
Jinyoung chuckled. " I think it's about time I meet your kids, daddy."


	8. sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where jaebum is a father and a sugar baby of sorts.

  
Weekends were jinyoung's favourite. After a hectic week of meetings and reviews and paperwork, he looked forward to the weekends of relaxation in its many forms. There was a time when his weekends consisted of parties, staying in bed till 11, reading a book all day in bed, movies or getting wasted. For the past 2 years jinyoung's weekends consisted of school projects, Disney movies, sex, red wine, make outs, baking,tea parties and whatever a 6 year old fancied at that time. And jinyoung found himself still loving his weekends.  
At the very moment, he was swallowing jaebum's moans as they made out on the couch, Sunmi lay asleep on the heaps of pillows and blankets she had dragged from her bedroom, 'inside out' played on the TV before them. Jinyoung pulled away, a thin string of saliva joining his lips to jaebum's,illuminated like cobwebs in the sun, in the blue lights from the TV. Jaebum sighed, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "I'll put her to bed." Jinyoung hummed a yes. He watched as the older picked the 6 year old up, she instinctively threw her hands around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. Jinyoung smiled, he caressed her bare foot dangling, as jaebum lifted up the blanket to cover her. "I'll be in the bedroom." He whispered loud enough for jaebum to hear. He watched jaebum's back retreat into the room.  
When jaebum entered his dimly lit room, his eyes locked with jinyoung's. "Lock the door hyung,we don't want a repeat of last time." He whispered. Jaebum blindly reached for the knob behind him.

  
It was Monday already, the emotions for the weekend a stark contrast to what he felt at the beginning of every week. Sunmi sighed,rubbing her temples. Jinyoung chuckled lightly finding her theatrics amusing. "Where'd you learn that from?" He asked as he braided her hair. "Appa. Appa does it all the time when you send those big boxes." She giggled as jaebum scoffed at her response. jinyoung smirked."does he now?" She hummed."I like it though." "The big boxes?" " Yeah. I can climb into some, some I can dump my toys in, some I can cut out." Jinyoung smiled"I'm glad atleast you appreciate them. A certain someone is getting spoiled yet is ungrateful." They both looked up at jaebum, synchronised and smug. The elder stuck his tongue out at them.

"Jinyoungie!" Sunmi cooed. Jaebum and jinyoung exchanged a look, amused by how she had caught onto that name. "Yes sunmi-ah." He smiled as he bent down to her height. " Will you come again tonight?" She asked, doe eyes blinking up at him,still. He grinned, pinching her cheeks he replied." I'll come again tonight, your dad might come multiple times, and-""get out!!" Jaebum pulled up to his feet, shoving him towards the door,as jinyoung cackled. Sunmi giggled confused but amused.

Jinyoung met jaebum when his firm was hired to represent them in a rather minor case. However seeing the man, jinyoung had blown the case out of proportions, asking for meetings and reviews. He had pursued the older man for a while, clearly displaying his interest. Despite jaebum declining his advances initially, he had warmed up to his perseverance in the end. Jaebum had been sure, revealing Sunmi would finally stop him, and although jinyoung begrudgingly admits it had thrown him off, for a moment, Sunmi only made him fall for jaebum,deeper. It was crazy and embarrassing how gone he was for the father-daughter duo.

 

"You're late."yugyeom frowned. " And I see you're still in the closet. Are we done stating platitudes yet?" He waltzed into his office, his young assistant following. Yugyeom pouted."hyung, please, not right at the the start of the week." " I'll stop when you stop pretending you're straight." Yugyeom sighed."hyung please." " Yugyeom please. Let bambam stick it to you." "don't be crass. It's only 9 in the morning." He sighed again. "Can I be crass at 9 pm then?" "Sure, now can we please discuss your week?" "Sure." Jinyoung smiled.

"And on, Wednesday,you have dinner with your mother. She insisted that you bring jaebum hyung and Sunmi. Thursday you got a meeting with the packing crew, and the monthly review meeting. You got your anniversary too. Would you like me to ready flowers and or order something? " He stopped his ramblings for jinyoung to speak. " Tell my mother, we'll be there, and I would like to meet the packing crew along with the IT department. I want to talk about the customer service page. And I want you to ready 2 dozen long stem red roses and I'll need you to get me a good jewelers' number. Go on." Jinyoung spoke, head still bent looking over some file. Yugyeom hummed a confirmation after noting down all he had been bombarded with. He was used to it, jinyoung's mood switched from playful to professional faster than Jackson switched tongues.

Once they were done planning the week down to the minute, yugyeom asked "why the jeweller?" "To bake a pizza. Why do you think yugyeom?" Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Yugyeom squealed."so you're proposing??" Jinyoung reached across to flick his forehead. "Quite." He hissed. Yugyeom raised a finger to his lips, smiling." Really?" He whispered." I don't know. Maybe I'll just get him a promise ring maybe." Jinyoung shrugged nonchalant. Yugyeom bit his lip, holding back his squeal. "Tell no one." The older hissed. Yugyeom nodded, before rising from his seat to exit.  
Jinyoung should have known, but sometimes yugyeom surprises him. He really hoped it would be one of those days. Alas.  
" So I heard you're getting married. I'm the best man right? Please tell mark to back the fuck off." Jackson barged in, his voice loud and happy. Jinyoung could see the heads turn, the walls were glass on one side, and Jackson loud on the other hand. Jinyoung sighed. " I'm not proposing. I'm thinking. And right now I'm working, just as you should be too. " He waved Jackson out. "Okay okay. But one suggestion, it has to be a destination wedding junior. Themed and takeaways for guests." "Get out Jackson."

 

 

Jinyoung frowned looking at his chat box with jaebum. His messages regarding lunch were not seen yet. "Yugyeom!" He yelled. "Yes?" "Is jaebum hyung here?" "Yup, youngjae said he was." He huffed when even mark had not replied to his message. " I'm going out to check on the legal department. No one's replying to me." He informed yugyeom as he walked out." Oh hyung, do you ever consider they're probably working." Yugyeom rolled his eyes. " I'm going." He says instead. "I'll send bambam, hand him the catalogues." He added. "Hyunnggg" yugyeom whined. Jinyoung stifled his laugh.

The legal department seemed to be functioning alright but the two people he had come searching for were missing. He peeked into jaebum's tiny office hoping to find him there. "Hyolyn?" His eyesbrows furrowed. Tmsaid woman turned around.she smiled at him, raising a hand,she wiggled her fingers to say hi. Jinyoung stepped in, shutting the door behind him."what are you doing here?" "Just came to surprise jaebum. And I'm killing time till I have to go down to the school to pick Sunmi up." She shrugged. Jinyoung nodded."where's jaebum?" "Went out to mark." Just then jaebum entered, mark behind him. "Hey?" He smiled at jinyoung. "You weren't replying to me, so I thought I'd drop in." "Sorry sir. When our CEO was busy snapping us his face in dog ears and spamming with memes, we were in a meeting with some new models" mark smiled at jinyoung's Scoff. Jaebum chuckled. "What is it jinyoung?" He pecked the younger's cheek. "I was asking about lunch?" He smiled, enjoying everyone's eyes on them. "Hyolyn, mark and I were just about to head out." "Sweet."  
"Hyolyn is taking Sunmi for the night." Jaebum mumbled as he fixed jinyoung's collar. They were in the washroom at the restaurant."So daddy is coming multiple times tonight?" Jinyoung smirked.

 

  
"Aigooo" jinyoung's mother cooed as sunmi twirled around in her dress. Jaebum and jinyoung smiled looking at her. "Jaebummie thank you for giving me a granddaughter! At the rate this boy was going at, I thought I would never get to have grandchildren." She squeezed his hand. Jaebum smiled, his cheeks dusting pink. Jinyoung chuckled. "You both are good for each other." She added. Jaebum nodded. "Thank you ommo-nim" jinyoung scooped Sunmi into his arms before she felt dizzy. She whined a little before she was settled on his lap, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Do you like her dress?" Jinyoung asked. His mother nodded exaggeratedly, reaching out to touch the material."we're matching!" Sunmi pointed to herself and jinyoung. Jaebum chuckled. "Tell grandma why that is?" "Because jinyoungie is my prince." She blushed, hiding her face in her hands. Jinyoung beamed. He pried her hands away, to kiss her nose. "And you are my princess baby." He whispered. Jaebum smiled.

There wasn't much jaebum complained about not having. He had gotten almost everything he had wanted. Some, early on like Sunmi, some a bit late, like jinyoung. He never thought he would be happy to see the only girl he ever loved in the arms of the love of his life.

When jaebum opened the door he was greeted by a large boquet of easily 2 dozen roses, jinyoung peeking from behind. His eyes sparkling and smiling. Jaebum laughed."where am I to find a vase for that?" "Happy anniversary hyung." Jinyoung smiled as he pressed his lips to jaebum's. Jaebum smiled back, nibbling on jinyoung's lips. "Thank you baby."he mumbled into his lips.  
Jaebum led him into the dinning area where Sunmi was seated trying her best not to touch the 'shimmery red juice". She gasped at the sight of the roses. Jinyoung chuckled as she tackled him down to reach the flowers.  
Jinyoung moaned as he bit into the steak. Jaebum grinned satisfied. "It's good to know I can make you moan in more ways than my hands down your pants." Jinyoung choked on the food. Jaebum smirked. He handed him a glass of water, and reached a hand to rub his back down. "Hyung. There is a child before us." Jinyoung chided, his eyes watery and voice hoarse. Jaebum leaned forward, bumping his lips with jinyoung's. "Happy anniversary babe." He whispered. Jinyoung smiled. They pulled apart when they heard a pointed huff."he's my prince. Don't eat him up." Sunmi tugged at jinyoung's wrist.

Sunmi sat in jaebum's lap waiting for the big reveal jinyoung had promised. Jinyoung was seated beside her, his hands fisted,hiding something in their grasp. Jaebum raised an eyebrow,as he looked over her head. "It better not be a cockroach jinyoung." The younger merely smiled in response.  
He unclaspwd his right hand revealing the silver ring in the middle of his palm. He looked up through his lashes. Sunmi gasped. Jaebum's eyes remain trained on the ring, face blank. He uncurled the fingers of his left, revealing a plastic ring with a huge plastic pink diamond on top. Sunmi gasped louder. " Princess peach's ring!!" Jinyoung watched as jaebum's eyes moved from one ring to another then to his face. "What's this?"  
He finally spoke.  
"This. " He held the platinum ring between his fingers, " this is for you. This is me asking you to marry me. This is me asking you to move in with me. This is me asking you to let me.This is me asking you to let me love you forever." He held the plastic ring up, " this, is me asking you to let me love Sunmi, this is me asking Sunmi to let me marry her dad, to let me make a home of us." Sunmi squealed. She threw her arms around jinyoung jumping into his arms. "Yay!!" She squealed into his ears. Jinyoung's smiled, eyes still on jaebum. He could only hug Sunmi back when jaebum smiled back at him. The smile where his eyes crinkled to half moons, disappearing and his lips pulled the dimples in his chin. The smile which healed Jinyoung.

Jinyoung tightened his arms around sunmi once before pulling away to do the ring into her fingers. She giggled as she examined the ring. "Do you like it?" He asked. "I Love it!" She grinned before she pecked his cheeks.

Jinyoung turned to jaebum. "So?" He whispered. "So." Jaebum scooted closer. He rested his forehead against jinyoung's. "So." He whispered and captured jinyoung's lips in his. It was a chaste kiss, short but sweet. Answering yet leaving behind a lingering message. "So?" Jinyoung breathed. "That." Jaebum whispered back. Their foreheads still touching, lips still tingling and hearts beating.

"So you're not my prince anymore." "Oh no! I am you're prince alright! I'm just having an affair with your father, the king."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to try jjparents but also sugar baby jaebum. This is their love child.  
> Hope I made you smile


	9. is there room for two in your coffin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of a prompt.

Maybe it was the hectic week, the deadlines and exams, maybe it was the weather, maybe it was the series of awful customers catching up, but jaebum found jinyoung more annoying than ever.  
When jaebum returned home the morning after a grueling night shift, he found neatly folded piles of laundry from the wardrobe strewn, jinyoung's clothes discard on his short walk from the door to the bedroom, bathroom lights still on and make up left open on the sink. He groaned. The last of ramen was gone, empty milk carton in the refrigerator, jinyoung's blood bags stock full, Nora's Bowl over full and jinyoung's briefcase discarded hastily, its contents spilt on the couch. His fingers curled into a fist, mouth clamped as he forced himself not to scream. He fell to the floor, whining he rolled round.

Jinyoung returned at 9, only because he remembered yesterday was jaebum's last exam. The house was spotless, everything in place and Nora basking in the strip of sunlight filtered in. Clearly jaebum was home. "Hey babe!?" Jinyoung yelled, opening the door to their bedroom. He heard the flush in the bathroom. "Hey babe!? I'm home!" He announced again. "Hey! Be out in a second!" Jaebum yelled back. "Sorry I wasn't here to welcome you home." He yelled instead, stripping off his clothes from the night before. "It's okay." The response cane. Jinyoung could tell, something was off from his voice. " Didn't mean to, but it was mark hyung's birthday! Big 300!!" Jinyoung chuckled thinking of the night. "Really?" Jaebum asked. "Yup!" Jinyoung popped the p. "But you know what, today is all bout you!" He turned to the closed bathroom door, smiling. " Celebrate you surviving last semester!" The door opened. " Sure!" Jaebum stepped out. Jinyoung's eyes widened at the sight be him. It has been over 4 years since Jinyoung had seen jaebum with silver. The boy had discarded his silver rings, earrings, lip piercing, eye brow piercings and bracelets about 1 week into dating jinyoung. But apparently, he hadn't. Jinyoung gaped at him. He looked sinful, dangerously beautiful. "Jae-hngg" jinyoung choked. Jaebum smirked as he sauntered in. " I was thinking we go out to that fair, jimin's got a stall there. Maybe brunch first?" He stood before jinyoung, their breaths mingling. Jinyoung felt the heat, searing and burning. "Jaebum, what's this?" He whispered. "I don't look good?" He cocked his head to the side, smirk intact. This way his earring dangled, shining its length.  
"Jaebum."  
"Hmm?"  
"Is that silver?"  
"Purest."  
"Why?"  
"You're annoying."  
He stepped back. " Let's go daddy!!" He chuckled, darkly if you ask jinyoung.

In all the 250 years jinyoung had lived on the planet, he had never met anyone like jaebum. The boy had been an enigma. Cute but hot, not the biggest nerd but not the baddest boys either. They had met when jinyoung was teaching at the University still, psychology and sociology. Jaebum's first year had been jinyoung's last. He switched professions periodically to avoid questions about himself and his kind. They preferred to stay undercover. Jaebum had caught his attention the very first day, with his piercings and leathery jacket. Jinyoung thought he would be a bit of a tiring troublemaker but jaebum topped the pop quiz held that day and jinyoung had chastised himself for judging a book by it's cover despite all the experience he had had by now. They met again, when jaebum was interning at the company as an assistant director while jinyoung worked as a jingle writer. He couldn't believe he got caught. He quit before jaebum could get to talk to him. They met again only a week later at the convenience store jaebum part timed at. Jinyoung only needed a pack of cigarettes to smoke because smoking does not kill vampires, youngjae. It was pointless trying to run and seeing that smile, those bunny like teeth peeking and eyes scrunching, jinyoung could not bring himself to erase his memory.  
Things took a turn after that, within weeks they were making out outside the store when jinyoung dropped him off for work. He had been surprisingly unimpressed when jinyoung had barred his fangs revealing his nature of existence. apparently jaebum had a friend,jimin whose boyfriend, yoongi, was a vampire as well. Although jaebum wasn't supposed to know that but jimin couldn't not tell him.

Long story short,In all the 250 years jinyoung had lived on the planet, he had never met anyone like jaebum. He had dated many men and women but not one could hold candle to jaebum. Jinyoung swore he loved him with all his heart, every fibre in his body belonged to the younger but at the very minute he couldn't help but think of 64 different ways he could kill the boy. Maybe suck him dry, maybe break his skull, maybe- " jinyoungie! Look jimin!" Jaebum yelled. He turned to the direction the younger was waving at. He spotted the small, blonde walking over grinning and waving back. " Hyung!! You came!" He pulled jaebum into a hug. " And the piercings are back!!" He giggled before he turned to jinyoung. " Oh! Hyung- oh you're here too, but then how have you got your piercings- wait is this line to the mirror house? are you two fighting?" Jinyoung forced a smile at the very confused and upset child. He ruffled his hair mouthing " bingo." Jaebum chuckled. " We're not fighting. We are celebrating! Jinyoung celebrated all night long yesterday with the gang, so we're celebrating just the two of us, today!" He beamed at the two. Jimin blinked at him better turning back to jinyoung." Seriously?" Jinyoung kept his smile intact, nodding. The youngest sighed. "Jaebum hyung seriously? Come on, you know he dosen't have a shadow nor a reflection. You drag him out here and to that?" Jimin shakes his head, disappointed. He wraps his tiny fingers around jinyoung's wrist, sucking in a breath at the chill, before pulling him out of the line. "Come to my stall hyung. And you, go to that if you want, it's stupid anyways!" He yells the last bit, earning a " you're stupid!" from the boy at the counter. "That's Jong-in, the guy who goes by the name Kai. Lame!!" He yells again. Jinyoung laughs, pulling him away when he sees 'kai' getting up. Jaebum rolls his eyes, stepping out of the line as well.

Jinyoung thought that was the end of it. He believed he had been punished enough, with barely able to touch his boyfriend when he looked like a vision, barely able to tug him away when the boys whistled at him, spending the day out in the sun, escaping from outting himself by a hair's breadth. But jaebum still had plans. He dragged them into a restaurant. Italian restaurant. Jinyoung stood at the threshold while jaebum held the door open for him. " Come on now!" He smiled. Jinyoung sighed. " I give up. I don't know what i did but whatever it is, I apologise!I'll do whatever it takes but not this. Please." Jinyoung tugged him out. Jaebum chuckled. "Alright, I forgive you." He slipped his hand into jinyoung's. The older expected the burn but felt nothing except jaebum's calloused hand. He looked down at their hands, fingers linked. "You-" "-got rid of the rings. Missed your hand." Jaebum smiled. Jinyoung smiled back, leaning in to press his lips on jaebum's.

 

"Jinyoungah, you ever wonder about the future?"

"What future?"

"About us?"

"What about us? We are giving to get married once you get a job which in my opinion is really not necessary because i earn more than enough for the two of us, plus I got a fortune, yet for you I'll relent. So we get married, we adopt a kid, you obviously will bring home Kunta and odd by then, we can probably move to the house downtown? Spend the rest of our years traveling around the world and all."

"Rest of our years as in, till I die?"

"No, till we die?"

"How can WE die?"

"We can't, exactly."

"Are you drunk? Do you hear what you're saying?"

Jinyoung snorted. "I hear me. Do you? We can't die because we're vampires."

"No we're not."

"We will be, when I do this. I've lived too long without you, never again."

"So is there like room for two in your coffin?" Jaebum smiled.


	10. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who write the book on goodbye?  
> There's never been a way to make it easy.

_"park jinyoung was-" jaebum tried to swallow the lump in his throat,since Thursday. "Jinyoung was the best thing that happened to me. He was this, blazing summer sun ray and this autumn sun warmth."_

Jaebum opened his eyes. He was still there. The flashing lights, people bumping past him, dress racks being slid down, music playing faintly while voices were raised yelling for someone or something. He shut his eyes again.  
Warmth. A squeeze. A hand on his shoulder.  
His eyes shot open. This time he saw pools of tar in a sea of white,rimmed with khol. Pink lips, plump and soft,stretched in a smile. Dazzling. Pearls peeking in between. Raven locks fell over his forehead, stark contrast to his milky skin. "JB-isshi?" He said. Voice like water, flowing over rocks, bending to its own will. Jaebum swallowed. " It's okay. I was scared at my first shoot as well. It gets better. Come." He held a hand out. Jaebum eyed it, then looked up at the man. "Jinyoung. Park jinyoung." He smiled. Jaebum placed his hands him his and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Jaebeom." He squeaked. "Once you stand before the camera, it'll be a cake walk. I can assure you. Come on." He tugged him to the cameras. " I- I'm not a model. I've never done this before." He mumbled. It was a lie. He had spent hours before his mirror, biting his lips, lifting his shirt, finding the perfect angle for his jaw to shine yet when faced with the camera and scowling photographer and stylists, he felt stripped bare of his clothes(literally) and practices. Jinyoung smiled. "Jaebum-isshi, you'll be fine. I can tell, you're made for the camera. It's gonna love you. Besides,I'll be right here." He held their hands up.  
Jaebum found himself blushing and smiling under his gaze.

  
_"Jinyoung was a gust of fresh air, leaving us flustered and wanting." Jaebum breathed._

Jaebum spotted him talking to Mark. His hair was swept back today, everything else remained the same. He still went for the angel with no wings look. His eyes twinkling under the chandelier lights, mischievous yet innocent. Jaebum forced himself to look away.  
"Mark! This is the jaebum hyung I told you about!! Yoongi hyung's find!" Jackson yelled drawing everyone's eyes. Jaebum bent his head, nodding his head at a few his eyes met.Mark joined them, alone,much to jaebum's disappointment. He excused himself after Jackson told mark the story of how yugyeom, jaebum's brother was friends with jungkook whose phone had rung before yoongi and the ringtone happened to be a song yugyeom had sent jungkook written,composed and sung by jaebum which yoongi hyung liked and called him to the studio right away and under his training defsoul on SoundCloud was upgraded to Korean JB who although new in the industry had already worked with some big names, (all in 1 alarming breath). Jaebum bowed politely and told mark, smiling, that no Jackson was no trouble, infact jaebum found him very fun to work with and hang out with too and he's heard a lot about mark, all good things, (heck some things he dosen't need to too).  
He bumped into jinyoung at the bar. The actor smiled at him. Unlike their first meeting,it was more smug and teasing. "JB-isshi.""jinyoung-isshi. Can I buy you a drink?" "I'm done. Thanks though." He pat jaebum's shoulder before shuffling past him.  
Jaebum huffed a breath once outside on the balcony. "What are you doing here?" He jumped at the voice. Jinyoung stood at the threshold. "I'm- fresh air." Jaebum mumbled. Jinyoung hummed as he slid in beside him. "Do I make you nervous JB-isshi?" He blew in his ear. Jaebum shivered. " A little." He admitted. " The good kind?" Jinyoung whispered. _The best_ , jaebum left unsaid.

  
_"Jinyoung was my missing puzzle piece. He completed me, filled the voids in me, held me together."_

"Jinyoung-isshi!! Jinyoung-isshi!!"  
The TV buzzed with some live footage of jinyoung leaving the sets of his shooting.  
"Jinyoung-isshi when will the movie release?"" Jinyoung-isshi how was the kiss scene?" "Jinyoung please look here!"" Jinyoung here!!"" Jinyoung congratulations on your drama wins!" "Oppa!!!! Jinyoungie!!"' Oppa heart please!!"  
Jaebum rolled his eyes. " Turn the damn thing down or change the channel yugyeom-ah." Jaebum grunted. Yugyeom sighed. "Okay."  
"Jinyoung-isshi is it true that you are seeing singer JB?" "Are you in a relationship? Are you dating?? Are your fans getting upset and excited over nothing?"  
"Wait!" Jaebum yelled."turn the volume up!"  
Jinyoung chuckled. "Only if he lets me take him out." He shrugged. With a wave and finger hearts raised he ducked into his car.  
"I can't believe he asked me out on national television." Jaebum snorted.

 

Yes.

  
What?

  
Yes,I'll go out with you.

  
:)

  
You saw me on TV

;)

  
Yugyeom was watching  
I was passing by

  
Sureee  
Tomorrow good?

  
^_^

  
I'll pick you up

  
"We can not go anywhere without your damn paparazzi catching us." Jaebum huffed. They had been around the block thrice until now, the hotel remained crowded in the front and the back. Jinyoung sighed. "Change of plans."

"I'm sorry, I bet you were hoping for something more than cheap department store ramen, hot dog and strawberry milk-" "it's fine. I like this." Jaebum interrupted jinyoung's lament. Jinyoung smiled looking at jaebum sip on his milk carton. "Tell me about yourself." He said. Jaebum turned to him. "You know everything." He shrugged. "Tell me what's not out there about you. Tell me about what songs you sing when in the shower, tell me about your allergies, tell me about how you lost your virginity, tell me about your cats, tell me something that no one else knows." He leaned back,against the car. Jaebum stared at him before he spoke. "I'll tell you whats not there, more strawberry milk!" He slurrped the carton empty. Jinyoung chuckled. "You like strawberry milk that much haan? I only picked it, because there was no chocolate." Jaebum nodded. He leaned back, throwing his arm under his head. "So now what?"  
"Now, now is when we make out under the stars." Jinyoung smirked. Jaebum looked up. "This place is really beautiful." He breathed. Jinyoung looked up as well. "It is. I come here, when I'm happy or low. It reminds me of how tiny my problems and achievements are as compared to these stars, under this sky, this universe. It reminds me how I can cross these tiny obstacles and how small I'm compared to the magnanimity of the world. This is my place." Jaebum hummed. "I got a place like that too. The city dump near my parents place. Yugyeom and I used to play around there. We'd find these perfectly fine things, things that once meant so much now used and discarded, things filled with memories, things that have seen so many things, been to so many places. It taught us how time is really the only unit of measurement for anything. My dad would always say how, life is more than the things we fill it with." "That is something profound taken from something so mundane." Jinyoung said. Jaebum shrugged. "Take me there sometime?" He whispered. "You plan to stick around that long." Jaebum smirked. "Like chewing gum to your hair" Jinyoung teased.

 

  
_"Jinyoung-" jaebum hiccuped. Tears were flowing down his cheek now, collecting at his chin and dribbling down. "Jinyoung was the lights that lit my life, he was the lights that guided me home, he was my home."_

Jaebum bowed before he spoke. " Thank you all for coming out tonight. We got a few numbers still left for you but I wanted to take a moment to thank you all. I've been traveling for months, away from home, whatever little makes it, but I've never felt so alive and happy than now,with you guys-" he gestured to the mass before him. The crowd squealed and waved their lightsticks and posters,cheering for him. " You guys are so loving. You guys even remembered my birthday and sent all these gifts, letter, posters, flowers and even a cake. Thank you so much." He bowed again eliciting coos and cheers. "I was really missing home, my mother and father, yugyeom and-" "jinyoung!!" A bunch of fans screeamed. Jaebum chuckled as he sniffled into the sleeve of his shirt. " Yes, jinyoung and-" he saw more than heard the gasps on their faces, through the bright lights. He turned around just in time to see jinyoung a step behind him, blindfold in hands. The younger had a finger raised to his lips which he dropped, grinning sheepishly at him. "Hi." He spoke into the mic. Jaebum blinked at him. " What are you- what are you doing here!?" He mumbled, bit dumbfounded. "Surprise!" Jinyoung opened his arms out wide. Jaebum staked himself around the younger, jinyoung doing the same as the fans squealed and cooed at them. Jinyoung laughed pulling away to cup jaebum's face. "Miss me that much?" He spoke into the mic. His fingers wiping the tear tracks. Jaebum hugged him again, burying his head in his neck. The crowd laughed at them, some even cried pointing at them but mostly everyone held their cameras high to film them. Jinyoung pulled away again. "Look there." He turned the older in his arms and pointed to a corner of the stands above. Jaebum squinted through the dancing flashlights and stage lights. A spotlight flew over the stands stopping at the corner. Jaebum's eyes widened. "Omma?" He whispered. Jinyoung nodded next to him. His mother stood up and waved. Jaebum waved back. She blew a kiss in response to the crowd cheering. Jaebum chuckled as he blew her a kiss back. Jinyoung smiled, tightening his arms around his waist. Jaebum turned over his shoulder to look at him. "Thank you." He breathed. Jinyoung nodded and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Jaebum intertwined their fingers. "I love you." He spoke into the mic, catching everyone's attention. Jinyoung chuckled as he spoke into his "I love you too."

 

_"Jinyoung was my greatest strength and weakness."_

"You'll be fine hyung." Jinyoung sighed. Jaebum shook his head even though the younger child not see him. He adjusted the phone on his shoulder."jinyoung this is a big deal. If I mess-""hyung, believe. Your biggest strength is your belief. Believe in yourself, you'll be fine. I got to go now. Bam is getting fidgety." The younger cut him off. Jaebum huffed. "Fine." "Hyunnggg, don't be mad. I believe you'll be fine, you'll be great. They're gonna love you. Just be yourself. Smile. I'll be watching." Jinyoung 's vice seeped in through the speaker. Jaebum smiled. "Thanks nyong. See you soon." He could hear him smile over the line before it went dead. Jaebum felt more relaxed after his conversation with his fiance. The younger should have been there with him, but he had too travel to Bangkok for Bambam's adoption papers. Jaebum was supposed to go with him, much to bambam's insistence, but the opportunity to host the drama awards wasn't something he could throw away, much to jinyoung insistence. He was at the airport as they spoke, waiting to board the flight back home.

  
It was when jaebum stepped backstage to fix his makeup that youngjae walked up to him. "How was I?" Jaebum grinned at him. Youngjae forced a smile. Jaebum lips curled down. "What's wrong?" He asked, immediately. Youngjae seemed to be debating internally before he spoke. "Jinyoung hyung--" he swallowed, unsure of speaking more. "Jinyoung hyung what?" Jaebum snapped. He could hear the performance on stage coming to an end. "Jinyoung hyung, had been in a accident." Youngjae finished feebly. The effect the sentence brought on him- his knees felt like stairs of sand, his heart jumping up to his throat while his hands trembled. The power that his name in the sentence had shook him.

_"Jinyoung was my everything and without him, I'm nothing. Nothing."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments pls!


	11. fables.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with a succubus, a prince and time travel.

"Come closer. I look better closer. I'll take your breath away." Jimin whispered, his voice deep like the water he stood in and sweet like milk and honey. The air was still pausing all movement. The water looked deeper now that it was stagnant. Soft blue soothing and enticing.Yoongi drank in his form, feeling intoxicated and heady already.The younger smirked, his lips lifting slightly but eyes gleaming, knowing the effect he had the elder. "I'm mad when I'm with you. But I'm furious when you're not around." Yoongi whispered, afraid his voice would tremble and leave him bare and defenseless before the boy. The incubus grinned now, his teeth peaking. He bit his lower lip and peered up at the boy. "So then you have your answer." He held out a hand. The last thing yoongi remembered before he jumped into the waters is the music in his ears and the blue eyes. Calling.

×××

"What were you going to do if something happened to you? What about me!?" Hoseok yelled. When taehyung remained silent, hoseok huffed. "You know how appa is. Could you not find a better time to bring this up?" Taehyung grunted as he placed the cold pack to his face. His older brother sighed looking at him. "Are you not going to speak? You seemed to have a lot to say before the king." Taehyung turned away from him and towards the golden mirror to examine the bruise. "Yah!!" Hoseok yelled, frustrated with the younger's nonchalance. " What do you even love about him? He's a mere soldier, a kid, a-a nobody. I've never even seen him in battle and i-" Just then jungkook burst into the room and stopped short on seeing hoseok. Taehyung sighed. " If there is a reason to love that means the love changes when the reason is gone. I love him without any reason." He turned towards his brother. "I love jungkook just because." Jungkook bowed his head, refusing to meet their eyes. Hoseok looked from him to taehyung and back again. Seeing him raise a hand, jungkook swiftly moved in front of the young prince to sheild him. " Please do not hurt him your highness. It's me. It was all me.I'll take all the punishments, for disrupting the king's court, for us, for the-" " oh shush!" Hoseok cut him off, tugging him and taehyung into his arms. Once he pulled away, he twisted a ring off his finger and handed it to the dumbstruck boys. "Take this and show it to anyone at the gates, they'll let you pass. Run away now, get as far as possible from the this city by dawn. Run away and find yourself a happy ever after." Hoseok sniffled. Taehyung threw his arms around his brother mumbling "thank you" again and again. Hoseok tightened his grip around the boy. "Take care of him." He instructed the soldier. "With my life." Jungkook promised.

×××

Jin panted as he stopped, bending over to catch his breath, in front of the glass doors of the library. He swallowed a large gulp of air before he stood up and scanned the tables lined against the glass walls. He huffed as he threw the door open. " Where are you?" He mumbled under his breath. _Had he left already? Was he late yet again? Was it inevitable?_ Thoughts plagued his mind. He shook his head as if to push them away. "No, I'll find him." He turned another large bookshelf to find the narrow space between, empty. Jin frowned. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. 5:12 " shit." He cursed and ran back the path he had come. He ran back to the telephone booth, and yanked the door open. He tugged the receiver, it's long metal chain clinking. He spun the dial, running the words in his head. "Twice right, twice left, once forward, to the future and once backward to fix it." It rang before stopped to the familiar beeps. Jin spun the date and time again. He waited for the ring, the beeps and the silence after. He dropped the receiver and burst out the booth. " Okay so he isn't at the cafe, not at the library, not at the studio either,or the dog park or the bridge. Wait, the-"he gasped "the bridge!!" He yelled. The girl he had ran into 4 times already, finally unplugged an earplug to glare at him. He pushed past her and ran to the street waving his hands around wilding for a taxi. As the taxi slowed down he searched for the boy. In the white he found a boy walking the length of the bridge. He sighed in relief. Once he shoved a few bills into the driver hands, he ran out. The snow was thicker here, layers and layers soft and deep. "Namjoon!!" He yelled when he could no longer see the boy clear. "Kim namjoon!" He screamed as he stopped his waddling. The figure turned. "Stop!!!" He yelled before he ran as fast as feet could in the snow.

Namjoon looked at the boy bemused. "Do I know you?" He asked once the boy stopped before him. He was almost his height, hair disheveled and drowning in sweatshirts and coats. His cheeks were pink and his lips dry from the cold. He gasped for breath, a hand wrapping namjoon's wrist. Namjoon eyes the boy with his plump lips and doe eyes. "Don't do it." Jin finally spoke. "Do what?" Namjoon asked, eyebrows furrowed. "I know you were going to suicide. You were going to jump weren't you?" He grows, almost accusatory. "What's it to you?" Namjoon tugged his hand away. Jin sighed. "Namjoon don't do it. I know, it's hard. It sucks when your bestfriend steals your work, when your boyfriend breaks up with you, when your brother hides his life from you. And it sucks when that loser whose been crushing on you for months can't ball the fuck up and ask you out already. But it gets better. It will. It always will. You need to live. And I will do anything to prove it to you." He finished. Namjoon blinked at him, shocked. "How'd you-" "I'm that loser. And I'm sorry your week sucked, but I'll try to make it better. You are worth it namjoon. You're amazingly talented that he had to steal from you, you are beautiful, strong and smart and don't let that insecure asshole make you feel any less. And just because taehyung didn't tell you bout jungkook dosen't make you a bad brother. Dosen't make him one either. Some things only one can figure out himself Joon. I know the universe seems to be pushing you down so will you take my hand to stand up." Namjoon looked down at the hand Jin held out at him. " You know, when I'm tired of life, I take a break that is, looking at you." He whispered. " Looking at you at the cafe, smiling. Look at those beautiful dimples of yours. At those pillowy lips, when you bite them when you're reading. Or your nose when you bope those dogs. Or your eyes, when you look out at the water. It always make me smile. I imagine braving my fears and holding your hands, kissing those lips and bopping noses over hot chocolate and-" he is stopped by namjoon's, indeed pillowy, lips on his.

" Stop dreaming." Namjoon chuckled. Jin smiled hearing the boy laugh. His smile widened when he felt a hand in his. "Yes sir." He mock salutes which had the younger laughing louder. He supposed he could stop dreaming now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by behind mission penalty!   
> Should these be individual stories in themselves?


	12. in our hands

Jin stared down at his fingers. Slender. Long. Crooked. He frowned, his bottom lip jutting out unconsciously. "What are we looking at?" He jumped at the voice. Namjoon chuckled, his breath hitting Jin's neck. The younger snaked his arms around his waist and tested his chin on the older's shoulder. Jin sighed. "My hands are weird. I don't like them." Jin stated. His lips forming a pout, as he turned his hands palms down then facing up, to show.

Namjoon remained silent for a beat before he snorted."I love them though." He took one hand in his.

  
_the most important conversations_   
_we’ll have are with our fingers_   
_when yours nervously graze mine_   
_for the first time during dinner_

It was another impromptu dinner.  
The high on coffee folks from 'Coffee Bay' always ran into the zombified people from Cypher Entertainment often, in the lift, in the parking lot, at reception. That's how namjoon met seokjin. It also involved car keys or rather the lack of, broken glasses and coffee. Soon enough they exchanged numbers, their meeting became more planned and no more a coincidence, more looked forward to, more late night texting, purposeful missing of taxis waiting for the other to catch up and lots of coffee. Eventually, their friend groups merged and dinner tables became bigger.

They were into drinks when hoseok began the usual teasing. Namjoon rolled his eyes. " Seriously joon-ah, when was the last time you got laid?" Yoongi asked over hoseok and Jimin's giggles. Namjoon sighed. " I just-" he began, his eyes landing on Jin standing beside him. Their eyes met and neither looked away. " I'm looking for something more than a one night stand hyung. Something more substantial." He looked away. " Why does it sound like you found someone?" Taehyung asked, his long eyebrows furrowed and cheeks squished as he rested his head on jungkook's shoulder. He looked strange but cute. Namjoon shrugged. " I think-" he gasped softly at the feel of fingers grazing his. His fist being opened as a hand fit itself in his. He blinked dumbly when he felt all eyes on him. " I think I did." He whispered. He tightened his grip on the hand eliciting a ghost of a gasp from Jin. He smirked, satisfied. Jin rolled his eyes, smiling behind his glass.

_they’ll tighten with fear_   
_when you ask to see me again next week_   
_but as soon as i say yes_   
_they’ll stretch out in ease_

They had already been around the block twice, pretending the night wasn't getting darker. By their third round, jungkook had returned. He eyed the couple, smirked and headed up with a " hungry."

Namjoon walked up to the top of the stairs his hand still in Jin's as the elder pressed the pass code. His fingers tightened. " See you tomorrow?" Namjoon stroked his knuckles, smiling down at their linked hands. " Course." Jin beamed, loosening his grip. He drew his hand out and cupped namjoon's cheek. And just like will smith taught, he went 90 and namjoon came through with 10.

_when they grasp one another_   
_while we’re beneath the sheets_   
_the two of us will pretend_   
_we’re not weak in the knees_

Jin toppled on top of namjoon. Sweat and slick squelching between their chests. Jin had held onto his hands, fingers woven across to prop himself. He let them go to wrap them instead around the younger's waist. However namjoon tightened his hold, squezzing his fingers. "Fit perfectly in mine." "What?" Jin snorted as namjoon nuzzeled into his shoulder. "Your hand, fits perfectly in mine, like it was carved to. We fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces. " Namjoon whispered into Jin's ears. Jin felt his cheeks heat up. He hid his head into the crook of namjoon's neck. Namjoon doing the same. They were so far gone in the haze. So far gone for each other.

 

_And how can I forget what it feels like to_   
_when i get angry_   
_they’ll pulse with bitter cries_   
_but when they tremble for forgiveness_   
_you’ll see what apologies look like_

It was unlike any of their previous fights. They almost never fought, always compromised, always find a way out from the red. So when namjoon was crashing at hoseok's place 3 nights in a row, everyone knew something was not right. No one was prepared for the 4th night when Jin cane pounding on hoseok's door.

When hoseok had invited him inside, the oldest shook his head determined. And asked for namjoon to come out from hiding. When namjoon showed up, he felt the sting of the slap. The sound had brought taehyung and yoongi's bickering to an end. "Can you just come back home?" Jin huffed, rubbing his hand subtly on his thighs to ease the pain. Namjoon cracked his jaw, releasing some tension. He could feel the burn on his cheek. He stepped forward and before hoseok could stop him, his hand contacted Jin's cheek. The trio blinked at the two in shock. They had never seen the two argue and to see them fight, with physical elements had them stunned. Jin sighed."took too long enough." Namjoon stated. There was the eye contact for a second, the very next, Jin was tugging him by his loose collar to his lips.

They were all over each other, fingers buried in each other's hair, holding each other down to kiss, pulling closer and closer, forgiving with each touch.

_and when one of us is dying_   
_on a hospital bed at eighty-five_   
_your fingers will grip mine_   
_to say things words can’t describe_

Jin smiled. Tinged with sadnessand fondness. He crossed his fingers with namjoon's, squeezing and tightening. "I guess your hands are weird too, cause they fit in mine." Namjoon chuckled. "Perhaps." "I'll always be here." He whispered. "I know"namjoon replied, grinning. "Because you're not going any where." Jin watched him carefully, his grin was very convincing but Jin could tell. He would always be able to. And namjoon know that too. So no one said anything. He raised their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to it.

  
"Sir, it's time." The nurses voice drew then out of their bubble. "We need to prepare the patient. Doctors are here." She opened the door wider, as if to tell namjoon to leave. Namjoon nodded.

  
With one last squeeze, he pulled his hand away. "See you on the other side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a poem by rupi kaur.   
> For namjin the most handsy couple!


	13. perks of being gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based of a buzzfeed video by the same name.

“you’re not going to believe what Jungkook just asked me?” jin huffed exaggeratedly as he dumped his bag on the stage. Majority of the drama club was there, presenting jin with the perfect audience. Jungkook sighed as he joined jin. “for the last time, a kiss involves tongue while a peck- “Jungkook interrupted Jimin in the middle of his perfected eye roll, “I know that! And for the last time I was 8 then.” “too bad, since you went down to a 6, at best, now.” Yugyeom and mingyu snickered as bambam drawled “burn” from the screens. Before Jungkook could scramble up the stage to gut yugyeom, jin pulled him back wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. “shut up all of you, you are all a 6 at best, I’m the only 10 here.” Ignoring their collective groans jin continued. “as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by jimin-isshi, Jungkook just asked me what are the perks of being gay?” the silence that followed the question bellowed making Jungkook wince. 

“what are the perks of being straight, asshole?” Yoongi snorted. “hyung, calm down.” Hoseok flicked Yoongi behind the ear. Jungkook dropped his head when he felt their stare, intense and bemused, with a pinch of annoyance maybe, all from Yoongi. “I thought I raised you better than that.” yoongi rolled his eyes and turned on his side burrowing into the couch which Jinyoung had gotten from his sister’s room after she moved to college. It was supposed to be used only for practise, but the majority of them-read Yoongi, taehyung, hyunwoo, and mark- slept on, made out on, fucked on, drew on and torn open. Jinyoung was positive, the couch was never returning. 

“what are the perks really?” Kihyun asked. He propped himself up on his elbows, his legs kicking in the air as he lay on his belly. Hyunwoo slept with his head resting on the younger’s back. He grunted as he felt kihyun’s muscles move. Kihyun paid no mind. “how about, getting to order those fruity colourful drinks at the bar feeling super safe in my masculinity? Anyone?” he grinned. A collective “yasss”, grunts and nodding of heads and knowing laugh followed.

“sharing is a lot eaiser.” jaebum turned to his boyfriend. Jinyoung nodded. “yup. Clothes, shampoo, boxers, socks, belts and lube. No need for leaving anything extra. If it fits, it sticks.” He grinned as the other laughed. “double wardrobe, double tampon supply.” Joy added. 

“you get to split the bill without a hassle.” solar shrugged. ”and without looking cheap.” Baekhyun added.

“you get to have guys night and girls’ night, whenever.” jackson held his hand up for mark to highfive. “no one to tell you to hold your fart in, no one to tell you that you are not supposed to use night cream.” 

“and when someone tell you ‘that’s so gay’ you get to tell them, ’that’s cause I am.’ “ Bambam grinned as yugyeom pressed a kiss to his cheeks.

“no hair in the sink, must be nice.” Hyolyn sighed. 

“you get to be the big spoon and the little spoon, on top or bottom, as you like.” Jimin added. He was spooning Yoongi now, the older nuzzling into his chest grumbling about wanting to shove him off the couch.

“not having to leave the toilet seat down after. Must be nice?” youngjae sighed. 

“don’t even get me started on the sex. Finding the right spot is so much easier.” Chanyeol moaned. “and no pregnancy scares!!” Luna and chanyeol fist bumped. 

“but most importantly, you don’t ever take love, in any form, for granted.” Hoseok said. “you love unconditionally.” Namjoon added. “you get to make out with girls!” solar cheered. “you get to make out with boys!!” Kihyun mimicked her.

Jungkook nodded. 

The door was thrown open. Taehyung and nayeon stumbled in giggling as they dragged half a dragon cut out to match the one Jungkook had brought. “hey guys!” taehyung waved. Jungkook stared dumbly as he watched taehyung grin, eyes crinkling, dressed in what most definitely looked like jungkook’s sweatshirt underneath his winter jacket. His lips were pulled into his signature box smile, his cheeks flushed from the cold. He shook his head dusting the snowflakes from his hair. The light from outside throwing a halo around his head. Jungkook sighed.   
“your gay is showing.” Jin chirped softly in his ears. 

And Jungkook saw a flash of the future. Taehyung waking up in jungkook’s shirt and only in his shirt, taehyung ranting about why storms are named after people, his face covered in one of those funny smelling face packs Hoseok insisted on, as he smeared some jungkook’s face, taehyung singing him to sleep, taehyung cuddling him, whispering sweet nothings,taehyung who’d laugh at jungkook’s sassy comebacks, taehyung who’d burn the apartment down at least once while he attempted to cook for the hundredth time, taehyung who would stay up all night to play counter strike with, taehyung with whom he’d have 4 babies and 3 dogs in sims, loving taehyung unconditionally and fearlessly. Those were the real perks of being gay. 

“that’s cause I am.” He whispered back.


	14. Blue mullet - mullet diaries pt 2

Jaebum studied jinyoung's side profile. His nose, his lashes casting shadows on the apples of cheeks, his fine jawline, that had been scattered with stubble the night before. Jaebum remembers its prickle as jinyoung had dug his head into the crook where his shoulders met his neck.

Now he looked away from jaebum, outside the window at the blur of trees, buildings, people and lights. A hand lay curled around his waist and his other lay over the console on jaebum's thigh, stroking the inseam.

Jaebum weaved his fingers with jinyoung's,drawing the younger's attention. "You're awfully quiet." Jinyoung shrugged in response. "What's on your mind?" Jaebum asked before he turned away to the window again. The younger sighed.

  
" It was hard, wasn't it."

  
"What?"

  
"The divorce."

  
Jaebum stared back at jinyoung, as jinyoung's piercing eyes remained on him. He sucked in a breath.  
" It was. But watching my mother cry was harder."

  
"I'm sorry." Jinyoung reached forward, wrapping his arms around the older boy. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good dongsang or friend or loved then." He mumbled into jaebum's chest.  
Jaebum breathed out a laugh. "You were perfect jinyoung-ah. A little more annoying than usual but perfect for me then." He kissed the top of jinyoung's head.

Jinyoung mumbled something incoherent, that had jaebum pulling away. "What?"  
"Only after seeing the girls on the show today, I could really understand the gravity and sadness and anger in the situation. I hope they make it through hyung." Jaebum nodded. " I hope so too."

  
"Then there's the other case." He sighed and stuffed his face in jaebum's chest again. Jaebum nudged his head with his chin. "What about that?"  
"Hyung!" Jinyoung pulled away,rubbing his head. "The one with the single father?" Jaebum asked raising a hand to rub and soothe the spot. Jinyoung nodded, lips pouting a little. " What of if?" "How do you not see it?" Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

  
" If a single dad, a great one at that, suffers so much prejudice, imagine the case of 2 fathers raising a family."

  
"You mean got7?"

  
"Hyung, I'm serious here."

  
"Aigooo jirongi, don't worry so much."

  
Jinyoung swatted the hands reaching for him. He shifted closer to the window, pout more pronounced.

  
"Jinyoungie."jaebum tugged him by his chin."look at me."  
Only when jinyoung turned to him did jaebum notice the wetness of his eyes.

"Jinyoung, I wouldn't worry so much because as long as it's you and me, we can brave anything together." He cupped his face, pulling him closer so they were eye to eye. "It's always been you and me against the world right?" Jinyoung covered Jaebum hands with his, and nodded, blinking through the tears. Jaebum tilted his head to press a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. He caressed his cheeks, wiping the tears.

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around jaebum's neck, his fingers playing with the blue mullet. "I like this." He gave the hair a tug. Jaebum hummed.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Reminds me of when you dyed your hair pink."

  
"You liked that didn't you?"

  
"Hmmm, but I like this better. The colour changes like a colour changing lip balm"

  
jaebum grinned."lip balm reminds me-"

  
"don't."

  
Jinyoung pressed his lips to jaebum's before he could began another rendition of yugyeom's beloved vlive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo  
> I know this sucksss  
> Unbetaed, wrote on my phone at 12,  
> Only because i missed this  
> Also hello counselor ft jjp needed a mention


	15. are you feline me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jjparents ft youngjae ft cat allergy

Jinyoung raised a hand up for high five. Youngjae stared at the hand for a bit before bidding and giving him a high five. "Jae, I need you to be faster. Subtle but fast. This is an important mission! Probably the most important one we will embark on." Jinyoung cupped his 2 year old's face. Youngjae blinked up at him. "Bark?" Jinyoung sighed. "Just follow daddy's lead." He lifted youngjae up and sat him on his hip. Jaebum loved to see them like that, some modern Mary and Jesus. 

"We're home!" Jinyoung hollered from the doorway. He toes his shoes off and helped youngjae out of his. "Hey. How was the doctor's?" Jaebum leaned against the wall, looking at his husband and son. Jinyoung turned to him and offered him a smile. The top few buttons of his shirt were open, revealing his milky skin. And a nipple, from jaebum's angle. "You went out like that?" He asked. Jinyoung feigned innocence. "It's hot outside hyung." Youngjae nodded. "Hot." Jaebum sighed. "The paparazzi must have loved it." Jinyoung lifted youngjae up from the shoe rack. "Don't you love it?" He bumped his shoulders with jaebum as he walked past. Jaebum rolled his eyes,smiling fondly. "You do look good." 

Strike 1. 

"So what did the doc say?" He ruffled youngjae's hair. The boy was seated in his highchair. He raised his arms and opened and fisted his hands, beckoning his father. Jaebum ducked his head to meet youngjae at eye level. The boy cupped his face and tugged at his cheeks. "Appa!" He giggled. Jaebum chuckled and bopped his nose with youngjae's. "He just gets cuter." Jinyoung smiled.

Strike 2.

"Hyung, can I talk to you inside?" Jinyoung tugged jaebum by his shirt. Jaebum raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's up?" "Come inside." Jinyoung walked to their bedroom, a hand stretched back pulling jaebum along. Youngjae and Suzy, his sitter, giggled behind them. Once inside he shut the door. 

"I don't know how to begin, but first-" He began to unbutton his shirt all the way. "Let me get comfortable." Jaebum drew in a breathe at the display. Milky skin, sturdy muscles and a hairy v line. Jinyoung smirked. "Since when did you-" he swallowed the rest of the words as jinyoung pulled his belt out of the loops. The tip hit the floor with a loud crack. Jaebum flinched. Jinyoung undid the button of his pants. "So-" he began as he tugged then down slowly and purposefully. "Youngjae is allergic to cats. So we may have to get rid of them all." He let it drop to the floor. "You went commando!" Jaebum gasped. "just to get right back in, once I returned." He snaked his arms around jaebum's neck. Jaebum huffed in surprise. Jinyoung was in no time nosing at the skin of jaebum's neck and tasting and breaking it. Jaebum moaned. 

"Is that a yes?" "To what?" Jaebum breathed out. "To moving the cats?" Jaebum blinked himself out of the daze. "Moving the cats??" "Yeah, cus youngjae, your cute little son, is allergic to them. I thought he could handle it, but I don't think he can any longer." Jinyoung combed jaebum's hair, scratching the scalp lightly. Jaebum frowned. "But-" his bottom lip jutted out. "But, reminds me, I got you a new butt plug. I want to try it, after-" he tugged jaebum forward and allowed then to fall back on the bed. "You have ridden me like a champ." He kissed the middle of jaebum's chest., Before slipping his hands under to peel the shirt off him. Jaebum moaned at the warm press. "Bu-but, the cats?" "Bam can take care of them. We can go visit them whenever." He placated him with another kiss, right on his nipple. Any protest lost when jinyoung sucked on it. 

Strike 3.  
And he's out. 

 

Jinyoung watched the older enter the quite house, shoulders slumped and head hanging. Youngjae was over at mark and Jackson's place. " I'm gonna miss em so much." He mumbled. The living room send more spacious without the cat towers and toys scattered around. Jinyoung sighed. "I got a surprise for you." He wrapped his arms around jaebum's waist. "Come." He walked them together to their room. He pointed to the box on the bed. Jaebum looked at him curiously before nudging the box. It didn't seem that heavy. He shook it lightly. "Oh just open it!" Jinyoung shoved him lightly. Jaebum snorted. He took the lid of the box, holding it before his face for protection.  
He peered over it. Inside lay a black kittie costume, complete with a buttplug for a tail and cat ears . He looked up at jinyoung, eyes wide and lips grinning. "What this?" Jinyoung sat on his lap, cupping his head in his hands. "I know you miss all your cats, but you always got this fiesty kitty." He pecked jaebum's lips. Jaebum chuckled, wrapping his arms around jinyoung. "Ofcourse, my number one kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as taking place in bambam's 73 questions universe.


	16. what a time to be alive.

Seungcheol sighed when jisoo opened the door. Jisoo grimaced on seeing him. He gestured for him to come in. "You look like shit." "I know."

Jeonghan was curled up on the couch flipping through a magazine. Just like the first time seungcheol had ever seen him. He sighed loudly. "Let's go home Han." He said. Jeonghan did not even flinch, he continued to flip the pages. Jisoo shifted on his feet. "Hannie, Cheol is here." He said. Jeonghan smiled to himself as a dogeared a page. He turned to another page. Seungcheol and jisoo exchanged a look. "Jeonghan." He said louder than before, his patience running out. "Come on, let's go sort this out at home. Stop imposing on shua." "It's no imposition." Jisoo waved him off. Seungcheol glared at him weakly. "Thanks." Jisoo shrugged.

"What did I do?" He asked. " Anniversary." Jisoo mouthed. Seungcheol bit his lip. "Forgot to pick him up." Jisoo added. Seungcheol groaned. He stomped over to the couch. "Hannie, I'm sorry. Sooo sorry." He whined, perching his chin on the armrest as he kneeled. Jeonghan wrinkled his nose. " Did something die jisoo? Air the room out." He stood up. Seungcheol leaned back on his heels. "I told seokmin and his friends to stop leaving their socks around." He continued to talk as he walked into jisoo's room. Seungcheol watched him go. Jisoo sighed. Seungcheol pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go home Cheol." Jisoo past his head. "He'll come around." Seungcheol frowned. "Tell him I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. This project was just a little too important and-" "he knows. I know." Jisoo cut him off. He placed his hands on seungcheol's shoulders, shading him lightly. "Go home. Take a shower. Get some sleep. When you wake up, he'll be there." Seungcheol stares at him for a bit, blinking slowly. "Cheol!" Jisoo shook him again with a bit more force. Seungcheol nodded. "Okay okay, I'm going. Send my husband home." He rubbed at his eyes as he pulled away from jisoo's clutches. Jisoo watched him walk out. He shook his head. Jeonghan stepped out of the room. "He left? That's all?" He frowned. 

" You're an ass." Jisoo stated. Jeonghan followed him into the kitchen. "I'm the ass? He forgot our anniversary! He left me waiting and in the rain for hours! And I'm the ass here!?" Jisoo nodded. "Because you know he's been busy with the project! You know he's not been eating or sleeping. You were the one who told me. You know how much this means to him Han. Stop being a bitch and give him a chance." Jisoo plated a sandwich. Jeonghan mumbled a thanks as he reached for the plate. "This is not for you." Jisoo swatted his hands. "Go home jeonghan and make yourself a sandwich." He walked out. "I thought you were my friend!" Jeonghan squeaked. "I am. I am his friend too." Jisoo yelled back. "Stop pouting. You're not cute. That only works on Cheol." 

 

"I'm taking this tshirt. And this sweater." Jeonghan yelled from inside. "This isn't your mom's house Han!" Jisoo yelled back. "My clothes are still in the machine asshole!" Jeonghan yelled. "Um hyung-" Chan walked in. "I'm keeping them!" Jisoo followed. "Fine." Jeonghan shrugged. Jisoo blew a raspberry. "Hyungs!" Chan yelled. "This could be important." He held out jeonghan's phone. "You been playing games on my phone again." He hissed when he noticed a call. "Yes?" He held it between his shoulder and head. "This is him." He nodded. Jisoo jumped into his mattress and pat it asking Chan to sit. The younger shook his head. He seemed nervous, jisoo noticed. He raised his eyebrows in question. Jeonghan dropped the hanger."what?" All eyes turned to him. "I'll -" he swallowed. His mouth was dry. "I'll be there." Jisoo moved to the edge. "What's wrong hannie?" He asked softly. "Cheol has been in an-" he stuttered. "An accident." 

"This is all my fault!" He tugged at his hair. "Han calm down." Jisoo squeezed his knee. "This is all my fault." He croaked. Mingyu threw his arms around jeonghan from the back seat. "Hyung, this is not your fault." He whispered. "It is!" Jeonghan shrugged his hands off. "I should have gone home with him. He was tired and sleepy. I would have driven, he would have never been in this situation. Heck, I should have gone home last night. He would have never had to come here!" He sobbed. "Hyung, he's gonna be fine." Seokmin offered. "Oh my god shua." He gasped. "The last thing I said to him was, did something die here!?" He whimpered. "I'm a horrible husband." 

"He's fine." The doctor assured him for the nth time. Jeonghan nodded, still whimpering into his hands. "He's fine." Jisoo hugged him. Mingyu and seokmin joined. "I'm going to call Chan." Jisoo moved. "You sit and you get him something to drink." He poked jeonghan and mingyu. Seokmin sat him down. "If he hadn't made it, I would have jumped from this building and followed him." He whispered to seokmin. The younger chuckled. " But he did. Calm down hyung. He's tied to you by more than red string of destiny." Jeonghan snorted, wiping his tears still pouring. "you bet, I don't know how to cook, banks scare me and I hate driving. He can't just up and leave me." Seokmin smiled. 

 

When seungcheol woke up for the first time, his head hurt, his chest pained and he couldn't move. Everything was a blur like he was looking from under water. He shut his eyes retreating back to the darkness. When he woke up again, there was a dull ache in his head and the lights were too bright. He could see the roof, and hear voices. Then jeonghan came into his vision. "Cheol?" He whispered. Seungcheol whimpered. "Oh baby," jeonghan's fingers curled around his. "you're okay. You're gonna be okay. I'm here." He pressed a kiss to his forehead. Seungcheol closed his eyes again, breathing better, and dreaming of jeonghan's golden hair, and soft smiles. 

 

"I'm sorry." Jeonghan repeated. Seungcheol sighed. "It's fine hannie. I'm sorry I forgot about our anniversary and to pick you up." Jeonghan shook his head, the lock of hair that seungcheol had just tucked back slipped out again. " I'm sorry I wasn't a good husband." Seungcheol sighed. "Can you two please stop?" Soonyoung pretended to gag. "get out." Jeonghan hissed. " Mingyu your boyfriend is annoying me." "Which one?" Mingyu yelled back. Seungcheol pulled him by his chin. "What would you do had I died?" Jeonghan blinked. "What sort of a question is that? Why would you ask me that?" He huffed. 

"Just answer." Seungcheol squished his cheeks. Jeonghan shook his hands off. "well, naturally I would have cried. For a month or two." He sighed, seungcheol stroked his back. "Then I would have moved on. Preferably with Joshua. Or mingyu." "What about soonyoung?" Seungcheol frowned. "nothing you can prove." He teased. Seungcheol pouted. "really?" Jeonghan laughed. "no, you idiot. I would have followed you to hell of course. You can't get rid of me baby." He pecked seungcheol's lips. Seungcheol smiled.  
"What about you?" He settled into his husband's side, careful not to disturb the bandages. "I would of course cry, probably be depressed for a year or two. Because I love you more." Seungcheol pressed a kiss to jeonghan's forehead. Jeonghan rolled his eyes. 

It was a losing battle that had lost its cuteness about 4 months into saying the 8 letter phrase to each other. It turned into screaming matches and an aeygo war after, till jeonghan gave in begrudgingly. Joshua was surprised jeonghan was being the bigger man but then again, seungcheol's ayego was unrivalled. It was so natural and a part of him. They all would kill a man, bring down the moon and steal stars for him. 

Seungcheol continued. " But then, jihoon would say that "jeonghan would have wanted you to be happy. To move on." And so I would move on with Joshua, because he's always been our ideal threesome partner, or maybe jihoon, small people live longer right or -" he yelped when jeonghan pinched his thigh. " You'd better drop dead the moment I die bitch." He hissed into his ears. Seungcheol laughed. "Oh hannie." Jeonghan burrowed further into his side, throwing an arm over his waist. "I'm not leaving if you're not coming. I will haunt you otherwise." Seungcheol chuckled. "Yeah?" "Yeah-huh." Jeonghan nodded. 

"So do you think we'd still have dicks if we turn into ghosts. And if you were to fuck me then, would I feel it or just cold air in my asshole?" Seungcheol asked, all serious and genuinely curious. Jeonghan blinked up at him. He picked up a pillow and smushed it into seungcheol's face, "why don't you die for real and we'll find out." Muffling his husband's laughter. What a time to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently got into seventeen, and I'm absolutely in love with jeongcheol. This is stupid but it's been on my mind, so I typed it out. I hope you liked it! (/• •\\)" 
> 
> Recommend any seventeen fics I must read! 
> 
> Mian gamao saranghe, as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> Come scream at me on Tumblr.  
> Please do comment, I love our conversations!


End file.
